The present invention relates to identification members for mounting upon shoes and like footwear and, more particularly, to such a member having an integrally formed carrier for an identification card of the like and which may be readily mounted on shoes employing laces and straps.
As is well known, it is desirable to carry identification upon the person at all times and this is particularly true for those persons who have medical conditions which should be disclosed to any treating agency in the event that the person is incapacitated and unable to communicate.
In some instances, carriers have been integrally formed with the shoe to carry money for emergency purposes as exemplified by Gamm U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,982. In still other instances, it has been proposed to mount decorative emblems upon the shoes such as, for example, shown in Schweitzer U.S. Pat. No. 4,597,198. Exemplary of the devices utilized to carry identification and emergency items are Harrell U.S. Pat. No. 4,536,975; Brettell U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,613; Oliver U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,512; and Haskell U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,566.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel identification member which may be readily mounted upon conventional footwear employing laces or straps to secure the flaps and tighten the shoe about the foot.
It is also an object to provide such an identification member which may be readily fabricated and which is highly durable.
Another object is to provide such an identification member in which the carrier for the identification card or the like is reasonably sealed to minimize the penetration of dirt and the like into the carrier and which also may be readily opened and closed.